Hanami : Love Among the Blossoms (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: It's Spring, and U.A. High holds a Cherry Blossom viewing. During this festival setting, Izuku & Tsuyu have a date... but, is there something going on with her boyfriend? Romantic Fluff. Story #7 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**HANAMI : LOVE AMONG THE BLOSSOMS...**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS  
_.

.  
" _Greetings to All Students, Both Newly-Enrolled & Returning, & Faculty as Well..._

 _It is with great, and humble pride that I, your Principal, welcome you all back  
to another year at U.A. High. As our classes have just begun, on this the third  
week of March, I would like to announce that we will be having a special event  
as part of our commencement of the new school year. Due to the clusters of  
Sakura trees around the student dorms at Alliance Heights - which were  
Planted some years ago - which are forecast to begin blossoming very soon,  
U.A. High will be holding a Hanami party._

" _This party is open to all classes and faculty, and, as part of a special invitation,  
Students that have graduated from U.A. High in the past three years and some  
special guests will be Invited to attend as well._

" _It is our hope that this festival setting will not only foster good tidings for our newly  
arrived students, but will also continue to establish the community of relationships  
and friendships among all U.A. Alumni. Food and refreshments will be provided,  
as well as entertainment during the course of the entire viewing. All of us, the teachers  
and staff, look forwards to seeing everyone at our Hanami festival, to kick off another  
exciting year at U.A. High!"_

\- Principal Nezu, U.A. High School.  
.

.  
.

 _ **~= The Grounds Around Alliance Heights, U.A. Hight School Campus; Mustafu, Japan . . . . =~**_

.  
.

 _March 26th . . . ._

.  
The viewing party was turning out to be a big success. At least it appeared that way to Principal Nezu.

A stage where the entertainment would appear had been erected in the largest clear-space on the main quad, and smaller, covered pavilions branched off to provide places for food setups and refreshments. Most of the clear spaces around the _sakura_ trees were filled with many of the students and faculty - setting up picnic blankets, where they sat sharing food and good spirits - save for a few empty spots around some of the smaller trees.

Watching from his place near the entrance to the Alliance Heights grounds, Principal Nezu beamed at the sights and sounds around him. Students were engaging in friendly games, or chatting in small groups and pairs. Milling among them, Faculty and Teachers were introducing themselves to the new students, re acquainting with former and recently-graduated ones. Everyone wore either their formal school outfits, or were bedecked in traditional clothes; men and women alike wore their most colorful _yukata_ and accessories.

Nezu himself wore a more formal _kimono_ \- going with his standing as the head master of the school - which was colored in somber tan and cream colors. Smiling and greeting everyone as they ambled into the quad, he almost missed the arrival of three individuals that were clearly part of the "special guests" list.

"Oh, hello there!" Nezu said, bowing before them. "It is an honor to have you back at our school, Mr. Ridley! My students will be most pleased to see members of Team All-Stars in attendance."

Bending in the correct angle, Russell Ridley and his two teammates returned his bow before rising back up. "You've honored us by requesting our presence here, Mr. Principal." The tall, powerfully-built, red-haired Hero from America nodded to his fellows, before looking at the activity around the quad. "It looks like quite the gathering from what I see.".

"Indeed," Starsha Watts - known as the Pro Hero Yankee Rose - said, her eyes wide as she took in the sights. "I've never been to a formal festival setting in Japan before now.".

"Believe me, Miss Watts, a Hanami viewing is a long-standing tradition in our country," Nezu said, starting up at the tall, ash-blonde woman. "It was also the perfect opportunity to allow our newest students to meet the older classes, and our previous graduates as well.".

"I'm so hyped to see what you've arranged for entertainment, Mr. Nezu, sir!". This enthusiastic statement came from Justin Sound; the third member of Team All-Stars, known professionally as Ramjammer. "I've been looking forwards to absorbing some culture and new music!"

Russell shot his younger teammate an arched-if tolerant look. "Pipe down, hotshot," he said. "You'll have plenty of chances before this is over." Looking back at Nezu, he added, "It is good to see you and the school again, Mr. Principal. We'll hopefully have time to talk later. Excuse us, please." With that he nodded to his teammates and they all bowed once more before moving into the crowds beyond the entrance.

"Do enjoy yourselves!" Nezu called out after them, smiling as the Pro-Hero team began waving and talking with several students and attendees that realized they were there. "A good group of Heroes, those three. I hope they'll provide some inspiration for the newest members of our student body." With that, he turned back to his duties as a host; greeting some more arrivals as they approached . . . .

.  
.

 _ **~= xXx =~**_

.

Uraraka Ochaco turned her head, just in time to see a familiar face making her way through the crowd. She quickly turned back to Mina, Kirishima, and the others gathered nearby, getting their attention by saying, "Sorry, so sorry but, I've got to go see Tsu for a moment! I'll be right back!". She turned and started moving towards her former classmate, her steps somewhat hindered by the skirts of her dark-blue yukata. She tried to keep from squealing with delight, and succeeded for the most part, but she couldn't keep the wide smile off her face as she finally reached Tsuyu Asui; throwing her arms around the shorter girl in a hug. "Tsu! You made it!"

Returning Uraraka's hug with a one-armed version, Tsuyu smiled and said, "How could I not miss this? It's always good to see all of our friends again! Kero!" She stood back, placing a large basket and carry bag on the ground, before smoothing out the sleeves and skirts of her own outfit.

"Well, it's not like we don't still see each other often," Uraraka said. She heaved a deep sigh, before glancing around. "Besides, some of us still keep in touch, outside of hero work," she said. Looking back at Tsuyu, her dark eyes widened as she took in her own _yukata_. "Tsuuuu, oh my! That's a very lovely outfit you have!"

Tsuyu looked up with a slight blush, before peering down at herself. "What, this?" She motioned to her _yukata_ , which was colored in several contrasting shades of green - from dark to bright - that had a pond and sunlight motif sewn into it. "I got it because, well, it looked nice on me." She blushed all the more as she added, "Izuku also thought it looked good.".

"I'll bet he did," Uraraka said, beaming. She made a motion to her own dress, with the stars and moon pattern wrapping around the skirt and sleeves. "I got Bakugo to pick this out for me. He really thought it suited me," she said.

"It's still amazing how much the two of you have worked together, both as Pros and as a couple," Tsuyu marveled. "Where's Bakugo now?".

At that, Uraraka rolled her eyes in a bit of fond tolerance. "Where else? He's with several of his co-Heroes and our friends, over there." She pointed to a place further down the "fairway" on the quad; where a vendor had set up several large barrels of _sake_. In the midst of a small crowd, it was easy to spot the ash-blonde, spiky haired young man. Clearly relishing the potent rice wine, Bakugo and a couple of unnamed men were saluting and cheering, without a care in the world.

"Kero? Ah, well hopefully he won't get too drunk?!" Tsuyu observed.

"Don't worry. He knows better." Uraraka assured her. "In fact, if he gets too much sake into his system, it inhibits his Quirk. Makes his explosions about as lethal as a wet firecracker!" Both girls had a private giggle over that. Uraraka then asked, "Hey, why are you hear alone? Where's Deku?".

"Oh, he's on his way, Kero. He had to leave something with the Agency, then he said he'll be right along."

Uraraka picked up on the sad note to Tsuyu's words. "Tsu, is something wrong?"

Tsuyu shrugged. "I really don't know. The last couple of weeks . . . Izuku's been really secretive about something," She sighed and pointed down to the basket and bag. "We're going to have a picnic lunch together, to celebrate and enjoy the Hanami viewing. He was supposed to help, but 'something' came up, and he had to go to do that 'something' this morning."

Uraraka put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aww, don't worry, Tsu. You know how dedicated Deku is with all the Pro-Hero work he's involved with.".

Tsuyu nodded, puffing out her cheeks with a frustrated sigh. "True, but he's never kept anything secret from me. Kero." She shook herself and tried to smile again. "In any case, I came ahead to make sure we have a good spot." She tilted her head, looking past her friend at the surrounding space. "Would you like to join us, Kero? I made more than enough food for the two of us-."

"Ohno! No, I mean, I don't want to intrude, Tsu," Uraraka said quickly, though she said in a soothing tone right away, "After all, this is for you and Deku! I won't be too far," she explained, pointing back towards where Kirishima and the others were. "You two need to enjoy today and each other."

"Well, I guess you're right, Ura-chan," Tsuyu said. She leaned in to hug her briefly, before reaching down to retrieve her basket and bag. "I'd better go get things set up! Izuku should be here any minute . . . if he makes it on time, that is."

Waving her ahead, Uraraka said encouragingly, "He'll be here before you know it, Tsu! Better be quick! A lot of the spaces left will be filling up before you know it! Will talk to you later, Tsu!". Watching as her friend waved back before walking quickly towards one of the smaller _sakura_ trees, Uraraka made another, nearly-silent squee in her throat. She then recovered and scurried over to where she'd left the others.

Kirishima was the first to speak up, "Sooo? How is she doing?"

"Yeah!? Does Tsu-chan suspect anything?" Mina asked.

"She's worried a bit - thinks there's something going on with Deku - but, she's all prepared for her festival 'date'," Uraraka said, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "I don't think she really knows what he has in mind!"

At that, Mina pressed her hands to her cheeks and made a soft squeak of delight. "Yes! Looks like things are all in place!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes, but chuckled under his breath. "Geez, you girls are so emotional. OW!". He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Mina as she pulled her hand back from where she'd slapped him.

"Oh, just be quiet, you!" Mina shook her head. "Be grateful, and show some support for your friends!".

"Better listen to your girlfriend, Kirishima," Uraraka said sagely. "After all, it isn't every day we get to see something like this!"

Nearby, Totoroki and Momo - who'd been listening - both looked at each other and smiled. "Well, for what's going to happen-?" The Half-Hot/Half-Cold hero said.

"I think this is going to be a day no one is going to forget," Momo said, finishing for him.

Uraraka nodded quickly, before she looked around again with a slight frown. "That is . . . if only Izuku would get here. Wonder what's delaying him?"

.  
.

 _ **~= One Side of the Quad, Alliance Heights Grounds, A Few Minutes Earlier . . . . =~**_

.

Reaching out, Mei Hatsumei put the two cloth bundles into his hand. "There! Not my most technical pieces of work," she said proudly, "but, for this case, I can guarantee they're my best work!" She withdrew her hand and smiled widely as he examined them. "Do they meet with your approval, Mister Midoriya?"

Beside her, Tenya Iida scowled with some tolerance at the pink-haired tinkerer. "Mei, my dear, don't be so bombastic!" He glanced at Izuku, who had looked at each of the contents in the cloths, then quickly re-wrapped them. "Honestly, as much work as she put into them-!"

"Oh they're fine!" Izuku Midoriya said, smiling at his friend. "They're more than fine, actually. They're perfect." He looked at Mei and bowed, "Thank you for making these, Mei-chan. I really do appreciate it."

With a giggle, Mei said, "Anything for the best Hero to come out of Class 1-A!" She looked up at Iida and added, "Of course, you didn't need to twist my arm over it.".

Iida snorted, looking fondly at her. "Like I needed to do that, love? You always did have a soft spot for Midoriya." He made a oof! sound when he felt her jab her elbow into his side; though it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

"Oh, stop acting so jealous!" Mei sidled closer and nudged him with her hip. "After all, who's my boyfriend, him . . . or you?!"

Iida chuckled. "You better know the answer to that question, Love." He and Mei were both wearing matching colors and patterns on their outfits, that were the traditional colors of the Tenya family; which made them both look more like husband and wife than merely boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You'd better believe it," Mei told him. She then looked to Izuku. "Shouldn't you go and meet up with your girlfriend?"

"I will, but first . . . there's one thing to do." Izuku turned and glanced at the presence of a pair of gloves floating in the air. Holding out one of the bundles, he said, "Now, just remember your part in this, Toru-chan."

Taking the bundle in one of her hands, the disembodied voice of Toru Hagakure said smartly, "Yes, I will not fail, Midoriya-kun!" She made a small salute, which made the trio smile. A moment later, she slipped away and was gone.

"Well, I'd better get going," Izuku said. He smiled at Iida and his girlfriend. "Wish me luck, hm?"

"You'll be fine!" Mei said.

"Yes, I have every confidence that things will go as planned, Izuku." He reached out and the two gripped hands briefly. "Go, we'll speak again later."

"Right, see you guys soon!" With that, Izuku turned and headed off into the crowd . . . .

.  
.

 _ **~= xXx =~**_

.

A short time later, Izuku crossed the widest part of the quad - being slowed as seeing many old and new friends who wanted to greet him - strolling and taking in the sights as he made his way. Everyone looked festive and colorful in their various outfits and _yukata_. On the stage, his former classmates Mezo Shoji and Mashirao Ojiro were in the midst of a _taiko_ drum performance; making the crowd cheer and clap for them. A few new students made him pause to sign some autograph cards, but otherwise he was unhindered, and soon enough he arrived at his destination.

There, underneath one of the smaller _sakura_ trees, he found Tsuyu had set up the picnic lunch she'd prepared; all while smiling at the few passers-by that paused to wave and say hello.

Taking a moment to ensure his _obi_ was in place, he called out to her, "Tsu-chan!"

She turned and looked up, smiling with relief at the sight of him. "Izu-kun, you made it!" She placed the covered dish she'd been unpacking on the small table in front of her, before rising to her feet to meet him halfway. The two embraced, and she made a happy sound in her throat. "I was worried," she told him, her voice muffled in the front of his _yukata_ , before she looked up at him. "What kept you, Kero?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence," he told her.

"That's what you said this morning, before you left," Tsuyu said with an accusing stare. "Just what was so important that you couldn't stay to help me with our lunch preparations?"

"Oh, ah . . . just some Agency paperwork. Forgot to finish it before leaving last night," he explained, trying to hide his nerves. "Besides, all that matters is that I'm here now," Izuku smiled, taking in her appearance. Tsuyu had her long, green hair done up in a bun - in the traditional style - with a styled silver pin that had a lily blossom charm attached to it. "You look very beautiful today, Tsu-chan!"

"Oh!" Tsuyu blushed and hugged him all the more for her embarrassment. "You look handsome as well, Kero," she said.

"You think so?" Izuku stepped back, looking down at himself. His _yukata_ and _obi_ were colored a deep, pine green, with cream and crimson accents; mirroring the appearance of his Hero outfit. His hair was somewhat longer than what he wore as a student, but it lent to the mature lines of his face.

"Of course," Tsuyu said, giving him a fond smile and a poke in the side. "So, shouldn't we stop standing around and have our lunch?"

Izuku nodded, and followed as she led him over to where the picnic spread was waiting. His eyes lit up as he got a whiff of the toothsome scents and flavors drifting up from the dishes and plates. "Oh! IS that what I think I'm smelling?"

Kneeling, Tsuyu chuckled at the eagerness in his voice; her earlier concerns fading away as she felt her own excitement renewed. "Yes, I got your favorite katsudon, Honey." She blinked and beamed as she revealed what was in the covered dish. "After all, it's what we shared on our first date, Kero."

Izuku smiled, taking his seat and rubbing his hands in anticipation. "You are too good to me, Tsu-chan. Let's eat, shall we?".

.  
.

 _ **~= xXx =~**_

.

The young couple ate the picnic lunch, taking their time and relishing the day and the event around them. Both Izuku and Tsuyu were well within sight of many of their friends and former classmates; who were all enjoying the festival airs. Uraraka's group was eventually joined by Iida and Mei, and others drifted down to where Bakugo's drinking buddies were all singing along as they slurped their _sake_. Across the way, under one of the larger _sakura_ trees, a cluster of teachers and faculty formed their own social group. There was music drifting down from the stage - a more gentle arrangement, rather than the taiko drums from earlier - filling the early spring air with the sounds of strings and chimes.

Tsuyu settled next to Izuku, handing him a cup of fragrant, hot tea she had just poured for them. Leaning into his side, she made a soft sound of contentment as they both watched the festival flow around them; holding his hand in her lap, while they sipped their drinks together. Tipping her head to nuzzle his shoulder, Tsuyu said, "This is all . . . so wonderful. Kero."

Izuku nodded, squeezing her hand. "It is isn't it?"

Tsuyu closed her eyes, smiling. "I don't think there's anything more that can make this day any better, Kero," she said.

Izuku looked down at her, his smile taking on a tone of nervousness for a brief moment, before he swallowed the last of his tea and placed his cup down. Clearing his throat softly, he reached over and took Tsuyu's cup from her.

"Izu-kun?" Tsuyu asked, leaning back up. "Is something wrong?"

Izuku said, "Nothing's wrong, Tsu-chan." He shifted so he faced her more squarely, propping himself on his knees in a formal pose before reaching out to take her right hand.

"Kero?" For first time in her life, she didn't see or feel any nervousness that usually colored his demeanor as he sat there. All around them, Tsuyu could sense that only a few of their former classmates had paused in their festive activities to watch them; Uraraka, Kirishima, Mina and her usual suspects, and even Bakugo appeared to be easing off on his drinking to stare in their direction.

His fingertip brushed against the bracelet tied around her wrist, making the small bell attached to the silver frog charm chime softly. His gaze dropped to that charm, and for a moment, he seemed lost in a past memory. "Tsu-chan," Izuku said, and even though his tone wasn't loud, it appeared to carry across the open air of the quad. "Remember when we first met, here at U.A.?"

Tsuyu tipped her head a bit, looking at her boyfriend with slightly-confused fondness. "Um, yes . . . it was right after we took our Battle exams with All Might," she said.

"I remember you telling me to call you Tsu," Izuku said, smiling at the reminder. "Aside from a couple of the others, you were the only girl that made me feel . . . well, like being myself.".

"Being yourself," Tsuyu said with a grin. "As in being all nervous and a chatterbox, rolled together. Kero?"

He laughed softly. "You got me. But, there was more to you than that. We worked well together, during the villain's invasion at the USJ, and during other times while we were being taught at U.A. High.". He gripped her hand, squeezing it as he went on, saying, "We both had some incredible times together. First dates. Long sessions with our classmates. Training in Gym Gamma . . . and a lot of other special times outside of our schoolwork."

Tsuyu beamed at him. "I remember when you met my family for the first time.". She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, and said, "My father was rather impressed with you, and Mom thought you were a very nice young man, too." She giggled, and said, "Not to mention both my brother and sister thought you were pretty cool! Kero!".

Laughing with a touch of his old embarrassment, Izuku said, "Remember when you met my parents, too?" He canted his head to the side, grinning as he recalled that day. "Mom was nearly beside herself when she met you. She honestly thought I'd never meet a 'nice' girl, she'd said a few times before . . . but, seeing you, she told me in private that-." He paused and cleared his throat, before speaking in a close impression of his mother, Inko's voice: "Izuku, dear! You'd better treat that Asui right . . . or else you'll never hear the end of it from me!".

That made Tsuyu laugh out loud.

"It was even more incredible when you got to talk to my Dad; over the video-phone," Izuku said. Now his smile took on a slightly sad tone. "Dad always said his work abroad would only make our lives better. Though it meant that we'd be apart, in time, we'd be together again and stronger for it." He bunched his other hand, gripping the lower part of his obi. "Though, it was hard at times. Both mom and I missed him being here . . . and, though he didn't say it often, he clearly missed us, and the times we couldn't have together because of that.".

Tsuyu frowned and gently squeezed his hand. "Kerooo."

"But, I think he'll make up for lost time, after his work is finished." He chuckled as he said, "It was a shock to him when we first introduced you! He'd sworn I'd traveled forward in Time, just to find a girlfriend." He shook his head and gripped Tsuyu's hand tighter, which made her smile again. "Thing is . . . we've traveled along on this road together: from students, to apprentices, and finally fully-fledged Pros. We both have nearly four years of experiences behind us, and . . . it makes me think."

"Think?" Tsuyu asked, touching her chin in thought. "What do you mean, Izuku?"

Izuku inhaled a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Tsu-chan. You've been more to me than just another classmate. In those four years, you've been an ally, a combat partner, then a friend, and then the only girl who ever wanted me as a boyfriend." His eyes seemed to grow deep and dark, as the emotion of the moment grew. "You've kept me grounded. You've been blunt, and straight forward, yet you've never held back when I needed to be told the truth." He reached out with his free hand and touched her softly on the cheek. "I've always admired you for that, and it's been a boon to have you by my side, as we graduated last December."

Tsuyu listened intently; literally every fiber of her being focused on Izuku's words and voice. She was only minutely aware that more of their former classmates had stopped: with all eyes and ears focused on the young couple.

"That being said, there's something I want to ask you. Something very important, Tsu-chan."

"Yes?" Tsuyu asked, watching as he withdrew the hand from her cheek, reaching inside his obi for something.

"What I am about to ask," Izuku said, "I've thought about it a lot. Not just recently, but . . . since shortly after we became boyfriend and girlfriend.". He withdrew his hand from within the folds of his festive clothes . . . and showed his fingers curled around something, as he held it in front of him. "Tsuyu Asui," he said, sounding formal and full of emotion at the same time, "You've been a partner, a classmate, a good friend, and my girlfriend . . . so, if you would do me the honor, would you like to become more that just _my_ Hero, and marry me?" His voice was nearly cracking by the end, but he shored up his courage, and opened his hand to reveal a new bracelet: this one silver and gold, with a single bolt of lightning and a lotus flower charm, tied to a woven crimson cord.

All around her, Tsuyu could hear gasps of delight and shock. But, her eyes never left the sight of the bracelet in Izuku's palm. Heart racing and nearly bursting with joy, she tried to breathe, but it felt like her lungs forgot how to function.

From somewhere among the fleet of their friends, the familiar voice of Uraraka said encouragingly, "Tsu! Your boyfriend just asked you to _marry him_! Shouldn't you give him an answer!?". Her advice was echoed in a wave of gentle enthusiasm - as others added their agreement to hers.

Tsuyu blinked, trying to get her voice and her wits back. _This . . . this isn't, w-what I-!_ She shook herself, then wrenched her eyes up to Izuku's face. It was filled with anticipation, love and a touch of worry; a mix of emotions she had never seen before, and it touched her deep in the heart.

"Tsu-chan?" Izuku asked, clearly unsure as to what she was thinking. He started to speak, but she quickly pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Izuku Midoriya . . . I didn't expect this, and I'm certain I don't deserve you, but . . . ?" She couldn't help the welling of happy tears in her eyes as she reached out to cup his hand in both of hers. "But . . . y-yes. Yes, I will marry you, Izu-kun," she said happily.

The smile that spread across Izuku's face was wider than a kilometer, and brighter than the sun overhead. He leaned over their clasped hands - and she mirrored him in anticipation - and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweeter than honey, and it lingered for several heartbeats, even as the couple peripherally heard the sounds of their friends cheering them on. As they both broke the kiss, Izuku said softly, "Tsu-chan, may I-?" He held up the bracelet and the eagerness in his expression was infectious.

Nodding, Tsuyu smiled and watched as he took her right wrist and started to loop the bracelet around it. She was bubbling over with happiness . . . when the thought hit her suddenly: Wait! Izuku got me a bracelet . . . I should have gotten him one as well! A small moment of panic struck, and she nearly pulled back from his actions.

That's when a soft voice whispered in her ear: "Psst! Tsu-chan! Don't move, please!"

Tsuyu blinked. That's Toru! she told herself. She started to turn her head, but she felt Toru's unseen hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Tsu, just listen to me, just go with it. Open your hand."

Reflexively, Tsuyu did as she was bidden, and something clinked softly into her palm.

"Just so you know, Midoriya had this all planned." Toru's voice belied the smile she had. "So happy for you both! We'll talk later!" With that, her voice and her presence were gone.

By then, Izuku had finished tying the bracelet around her wrist, and he turned her hand to show off the charms linked to it. "There," he said with happy pride. "What do you think, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuyu lifted her hand and looked at the bracelet, then smiled. "It's lovely, Kero!" She let him soak in her adoration, and took that moment to look at what Toru had given her. Opening her hand, she felt a new wave of happy tears when she saw another bracelet - this one formed with thin, black cords that had been woven through with what was clearly long strands of her own hair. A single charm adorned this twisted band; a lone bell that had a single, silver charm affixed to the tiny clapper.

She looked up, just in time to see Izuku put on a look of pleasant surprise. Remembering what Toru had said, she held up the bracelet and - with his encouraging nod - he held out his hand and let her tie it around his wrist. Making short, if nervous motions with her fingers she got it fastened and let her hands linger, holding onto his as he admired it for a moment.

"Well, it's official," Izuku said with gentle joy.

"Too late to back out of it, then." Tsuyu said, just as he pulled her close; their faces just an inch apart.

"Like I'd ever do that, Tsu-chan," he muttered. "You're stuck with me for as long as you wish."

She giggled, rubbing the tip of her nose against his as she said, "Then, we're gonna be together, forever. Kero!" She would have said more, but a shadow loomed over the pair, making them look up to see that several of their friends and fellow heroes had joined them.

"Oooo! You too look so cute together!" Uraraka stood there, practically clapping her hands with joy as she and the others looked down at them.

"It appears some congratulations are in order," Totoroki said, smiling as he stood there with Momo. She herself looked like she might be crying with delight.

"Yeah, way to go, you two! Congrats!" Kirishima said, grinning along with Mina, who was literally bouncing on her toes with glee.

Looking back at each other, the newly-engaged pair smiled and clasped hands as they rose together to join the small crowd that had gathered. Izuku said, "Well, it went somewhat like I planned-."

"Which is something we'll talk about, later," Tsuyu said firmly, yet affectionately. She added with a deeper grin, "However, we do appreciate your kindness and acceptance, everybody!"

From the one side of the group, Mei said, "What's not to accept, sweetie? You two have always been so adorable together! It's only natural that you two ended up in love, together!".

There was a chorus of agreements from everyone, which made Tsuyu smile all the more. She hugged Izuku and turned her face into his shoulder. "Oooh, Keroooo!".

Seeing her embarrassment, Izuku held her close to his side, leaning over to whisper into her ear, "Are you going to be okay, Tsu-chan?"

She nodded, keeping her face to his arm, even while the reactions from their friends grew louder amid the festival air. "Yes, but . . . Izu-kun, I just realized something," she said, looking up at him with wide eyes. "We're going to have to tell our families about this now!".

With a chuckle, Izuku asked, "Is that what's bothering you?" He turned to face her, wrapping her deeply in his embrace as he said, "Love, we're not going to be able to keep this from them. Don't worry, we'll break the news to them gently . . . and, I'm pretty sure they'll accept our love as well as our friends have." He kissed her cheek, before pulling back to add, "After all, it would take a force greater than One-for-All to keep me apart from you now!".

With more happy tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, Tsuyu clutched Izuku tighter and said, "I don't think there is a Quirk strong enough to match the love I have for you, Honey!".

Izuku smiled, "I like it when you call me that!".

"Better get used to it," Tsuyu said with fond conviction. "I understand married people use nicknames like that often. Kero!"

With the fragrant blossoms all around them in the tree, and their friends now beginning to speculate on the upcoming wedding of their friends, Izuku and Tsuyu lovingly sealed their first hour together as an expectant couple with a kiss.

.  
.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.

 **Side Note!** \- _The prompt for this story was "Proposal", and I hope that everyone enjoyed this take these two characters tieing the knot, so to speak. - SRS_

 _._


End file.
